Banished
by freckles705
Summary: Brennan is forced to move away, quit her job, and never talk to her friends again. What will happen? I hope you like it! Please Rate and Review! It's a short one!
1. Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan had just finished another long day of work. She walked to her car, sat down, and began driving home. She parked her car in her usual spot, and then headed up to her apartment. She unlocked her door, and she strolled over to her kitchen.

Temperance heard her door lock, and she spun around. She counted, and four masked men were in her apartment. Brennan moved for her cell phone, but one of the men spoke.

"You call your partner, and you and your friends die." She immediately stopped her actions. "Come, sit down on the couch." The same man said.

Temperance started to walk over to her couch, and then made a run for the door. The men tackled her, and she fought back hard. But it wasn't hard enough. They were too strong. They picked her up, tied her together, and threw her on the couch.

"Here's what's going to happen. You are going to quit your job, move far away from here, and never talk to any of your friends again." One of the other men said. Temperance shook her head.

"And, if you refuse, we will kill you, and your friends." He said. Tears invaded her eyes, and started to roll down her cheek. Then she nodded her head.

"Good, if you contact anyone you know once you leave, we will kill you all of you. But, since we are nice, we will give you some hope." A different man said. Brennan nodded her head once again.

"If you accidentally run into one of your friends, we will leave you alone. Meaning, you may move back, and get your job back." He said.

"We are going to leave now, Temperance. And if you tell them what has happened, or anything about us…we will kill all of you. We are watching you."

She nodded. They untied her, and left. Temperance went into her room, and tried to fall asleep. She couldn't, then she began to cry. Brennan didn't know how long she cried, or how late she stayed up. Next thing she knew, sunlight was leaking into her bedroom.

She walked into the Jeffersonian. But not to work. "Sweetie!" Angela yelled from across the room. Angela walked up Temperance, and saw the hurt in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked. Brennan simply shook her head, and stared at Angela with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Okay everybody! I kind of stopped writing my other story, so I decided to start a new one! I'm writing the next chapter now... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Bren, what's wrong?" Angela asked. "I'll tell all of you when everyone gets here." Temperance mumbled. Everyone was there. Angela, Hodgins, Zack, and Cam. Everyone but him.

"Okay…um…I'm moving." Temperance finally blurted. Everyone had very disturbed looks on their faces. "Wh…What?" Angela cried.

"I'm quitting my job, and moving." Brennan repeated. "Um…don't…don't tell Booth yet. I want to tell him myself…" She said. Hodgins took Angela into his arms, and she started to cry.

Temperance could hear footsteps coming, and she looked up and saw him. She started to cry, stood up, and ran into her office. Booth looked at the sad group, and then started off towards Brennan's office. He strolled in, and saw her in a corner, holing herself and letting out gasps for air.

"Bones!" Booth yelled, and ran over to her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Why is _Angela_ crying?" He asked. All she did was shake her head. "I…I…I love you." She finally blurted out.

"W-What?" You love me?" Booth said. Temperance nodded her head. "I love you too…" He whispered. She started to cry harder.

"What? Aren't you happy?" He inquired. She shook her head up and down. "Then what?" Booth asked again.

"I have to move." Brennan finally blurted out. "Why would you want to move? I mean you just told me you loved me!" He yelled.

"I-I don't want to…" She said. "Then don't, stay here with me and the squint squad!" Booth said with a smile. "I have no choice…" Temperance said. "Why?" He asked.

"Can't…tell…you…." She cried. Booth stood up with an angry look on his face. "Fine. Leave." He said with a very angry tone of voice.

"Seely…Come and find me." Brennan yelled as he was walking out of her office. "If you wanted to get away from us, then why would you want me to come and find you?" Booth asked.

"I don't want to leave you! I love you!" Temperance screamed. Booth shook his head, and left. Then Brennan walked out of her office, then to her friends. Angela was still crying, and Hodgins was still holding her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said to everyone. Angela looked up at her, and then looked back at the ground. Hodgins shook his head disapprovingly.

"I…guess…this is goodbye…" Temperance said as a tears started to arrive. She couldn't handle it anymore, she ran out of the building and to her car. She drove back home. When she opened up her door, all of her things were gone. And the men were back once again.

"Good. You are moving Washington State. Here is your plane ticket, your keys to your new car, and the address of your new home. It is already furnished. Goodbye." The men walked out, and she was alone.

The next day, she was on at SeaTac airport. She drove to the address that they gave her, and walked in. The home was beautiful. All the furniture was wonderful, and it was quite a big house. She sighed, and went to bed.

* * *

Booth was in bed, thinking about the woman he loved. _Why did she leave me? She said she loved me. Loved me! Then why did she move? It doesn't add up…Bones loves her job, and we are her only friends. Something isn't right…Wait, she said she didn't want to. She said to come and find her. Maybe she was forced to leave! No, that can't be it. Bones is too strong for that. She left. That's all that matters…I hope I get to see her again someday…_

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far...Please review!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**6 months later**

Temperance Brennan was on her way to work. She's teaches Forensic Anthropology at the local college. She started her car, and back out of her driveway. _Another day of a miserable day… _She thought to herself.

Special Agent Seely Booth walked into the Jeffersonian. "Hey Zack, we have a case." He said. Booth was depressed. Ever since she left, he wasn't doing so well.

"It's in Washington State. Pack your bags. I'll meet you at the airport at five." He mumbled. "Okay, see you later." Zack replied.

The next day, they were at a crime scene. Zack did his thing, and Booth did his. "Come Zack, let's go grab some dinner." Booth told him. Zack nodded, and they both loaded themselves into the rental car.

They walked into a diner, and sat down. Booth looked around at his surroundings, and something caught his eye. He saw a back of a woman's head who reminded him of Bones. He groaned, and picked up the menu.

"Hey, Danny, can I get another order of fries?" The woman asked. Booth's head shot up. _No…It can't be…_

"Okay, that'll be another two bucks, Tempe." Danny said with a smile. "Oh, what would I do without you, Danny? You're the only friend I have here…"

Booth's heart started to speed up. He stood up, and walked over to her. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"Booth!" Temperance cried. She stood up and hugged him. "Bones…" He inhaled her scent, and let go of her. She kept holding on. Booth could hear her crying.

"Woah, Woah, what's wrong?" He asked. "You found me…I can go home…" Temperance sniffed. "What?" Booth said.

"I…I'm not aloud to tell you everything. But I was forced to leave. Forced not to talk to you. They said if you accidently found me, then I could go home." She started crying even harder, hugging him tighter.

Booth had trouble taking it all in. "Why? Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Because. They…They said they would kill me and all of you guys. I missed all of you so much. Especially…you…" Temperance confessed. He hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry…I thought you just wanted to leave us. But I knew that wasn't right…"

"Let's…Let's go home." She pleaded. He nodded, and then they walked out of the diner leaving a dazed Zack behind. They were walking, Booth with his arm around his Bones.

"I'll never leave you again. And if I say I am…then don't believe it." Temperance said.

"Don't worry, that will never happen again." Booth replied.

They were at the end of the street when Zack started to run after them.

"WAIT UP YOU GUYS! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

So did you like it? I know, I kind of rushed it. Maybe I should stick with oneshots? Anyway, please review!


End file.
